Hikimodosu
by Juniper Tatsuo
Summary: The fates have never been known for their kindness, which is most likely why she had been plucked from oblivion to lord over the dead. Infinity War spoilers
1. Chapter 1

His eyes were open, he was sure of it, but there was nothing to see. It wasn't black or white, it was the vast emptiness of space. With nothing to see and no substance to grasp, he floundered, hoping death would come, until he realized it already had.  
He was dead.  
But it wasn't anything like he expected. He knew he could die, but he assumed dying meant ceasing to exist. He still existed, though without hope of anything better.  
 _Wandering soul, who are you and from whence have you come?  
A stilted, but feminine voice asked him._  
"I am no one of consequence," was his reply. "I shouldn't even be here."  
 _Vision. From Midgard._ She stated, answering her own question when he wouldn't _.  
How is it that you still exist? Did the mind stone give you a soul? _  
"I'm sure I don't know," he still saw nothing but a void, it should have bothered him, but he had be a merely a voice once. It almost felt like home.  
 _The fates didn't know what to do with you, so I've come to offer you rest._  
"At what cost?" nothing comes without a price.  
 _You've already paid. Come and feel peace again._  
He awoke on a shore near a clear blue tide. He stood slowly, stopping only when he saw that his arms were clothed warm living skin, not vibranium. Human. Or partially so. It's what he always wanted, just so he could be with her. Oh to curse the stone, and stop hiding, just be normal for a change.  
"Welcome to the Resting Place. I hope you will find peace here," the female voice spoke again. He turned to face her. She wore a flowing white dress, the sheer sleeves cut off below the elbow. Her skin was perfect and pale, nearly the shade of the dress she wore. Her hair, silky black and shoulder length, framed her angular features with charm. And her eyes, pale blue, seemed to see straight through him.  
There was something familiar and vaguely troubling about her presence. He shouldn't trust her, but he could care less. She couldn't kill him, he was already dead.  
"Thanos succeeded in his plan, did he not?" she asked, her dark brow quirking as she tilted her head.  
"He did. The mind stone was the last stone he needed.."  
"So you lover killed you to save the universe. But alas, Thanos possessed the time stone, so he brought you back and ripped the stone from your head," Vision raised his eyebrows, his mouth slightly ajar in shock. She smirked and turned walking away.  
"There is another here who died so that the mad Titan could acquire a stone. Come, you must meet her."

The other who died possessed the name Gamora. She was fierce and beautiful, but couldn't hide her hurting. She'd lost her love, he knew the way she felt.  
"You both should learn the use of words. They're helpful when pain is unbearable."  
Gamora glared at the etherial being, her eyes betraying both her pain and her distrust.  
"What do you know of pain? Of loss? The worst that's probably happened to you is a broken nail, or blemished skin," she snapped. The woman's features softened.  
"Both of you lost your loves because of your sacrifices. I lost my mother and my brother. I couldn't save my mother, I was foolish and weak, so she suffered," the woman's face contorted in sorrow.  
"And your brother?" Vision asked. A smirk lighted her face, her eyes staring into nothing.  
"He's the reason I'm here," she spoke with fondness in her tone. Gamora stared at her, suspicious.  
"Do I know you?"  
"No," she stood up straight, resuming her regal posture. "Because of your sacrifices, your loves are still alive... there is still one path to be chosen before any outcome is certain, but I've never been one to wait."  
Vision glanced at Gamora, confused. She shook her head ever so slightly, just as befuddle as he.  
"So, you two can stand here and flounder in your self pity, or you can come with me and right what had been wronged."  
"So we can leave?" Gamora asked. The woman smiled, the lines around her mouth becoming prominent.  
"You can stay and wander these shores hoping peace will find you. But peace is elusive, and you could wander here forever, so I suggest you come with me."  
Her face dropped suddenly and her countenance changed.  
"The decision has been made, and the path chosen. It won't be long now," her eyes were glazed over as if she was seeing something terrible, and her brow was furrowed.  
"What about setting everything straight?" Vision asked, slightly disturbed by her change in demeanor.  
"I think you'll want to see this."


	2. Chapter 2

They watched in awe as countless souls floated onto the beach and materialized. Some were human looking, most were not.  
Gamora whipped around to face the woman.  
"What happened!? Why are all these people dead?"  
"Thanos kept his arm and his head. These were the occupants of half the universe," she stated. Vision gazed back out at the trillions. He couldn't save them. He tried but failed, and this was the outcome.  
Gamora's eyes darted from soul to soul, from person to person who lay on the beach. He got what he wanted, and she didn't even slow him down. She sighed in shame, turned and walked away.  
"Vision, come," the woman said, and she followed behind Gamora.

"I am Serrure, Goddess of the Death and keeper of the gates of Helhiem," she stated. Gamora raised an eyebrow.  
"So you're death itself?"  
"No, Death has always existed. The fates plucked me from obscurity and set me in the place once held by the Goddess Hela."  
"Thor's sister?" Gamora asked. Serrure nodded.  
"One and the same. She was destroyed along with Asgard not long ago. The fates decided Helhiem could not be without a ruler, so they gave me the throne."  
"You must have been a truly terrible person in life to have been given that job," Gamora concluded. Serrure smirked mischievously.  
"Oh, I was. No doubt about it," her voice was confident and terrifying.  
"I don't believe I wish to inquire further..." Vision mused, brow furrowed.  
"You're smarter than you look," Gamora quipped, glancing Vision's way. Serrure nodded in silent agreement. Then she tilted her head to the side and walked away without an explanation.  
Gamora glared after her, brow furrowed in thought.  
"I don't like her. She has too many secrets, too much baggage."  
"How can you tell?" Vision inquired, slightly intrigued. Gamora shrugged.  
"The way she carries herself, the way she seems to feel our pain, the way her eyes seem so hollow and vacant," her own eyes became vacant. "I've known great pain. Apparently not even etherial beings can hide all their pain."  
Vision nodded slowly. He wasn't well versed in reading the emotions and body language of others. It seemed safe to assume Gamora knew what she was talking about.  
"I suppose I don't have much room to judge anyone. I have no right to be here, no right to feel emotions of any kind," he stated.  
"Vision, come," Serrure commanded, her tone allowing no room for argument. He raised his eyebrows and sauntered toward her voice. When her finally found her, he slowed to a halt beside her.  
"You called?" Serrure nodded and motioned toward the small pocket of people ahead of her.  
"She searches for you," was all she said. Confused, Vision searched through the people ahead of him. Some of them looked human, some looked etherial, like Thor. One was deep skinned with golden eyes. He didn't match any of the others.  
With a sharp intake of breath, he saw her. His heart both raced and fell at the sight of her.  
"Why is she here? I thought you said she was safe!" he exclaimed, fully prepared to fight Serrure if she had dared lay a hand on the only one he'd ever loved.  
"When I told you she was safe, she was very much safe. Then, a decision was made which changed that," Serrure stated, then turned to Vision.  
"Go to her. She longs to see you."

He spotted her instantaneously. She'd always been elusive, able to locate pathways he couldn't detect, but she wasn't hiding now. He made his way to her though she didn't even glance his way. She was searching for someone, he could see it by the hopeless look in her eyes. He stood beside her and remained silent, searching each face in an attempt to aid in her mission.

"I do not see the one you seek," he finally said. She exhaled deeply and nodded.

"Do you think he made it?" her voice was taut.

"He did. He is on Midgard now." She visibly relaxed, then turned to him, brow furrowed.

"You can still see him?" she inquired.

"I was tasked with watching and protecting my kings and their families. If any of them still live, my job is not finished," he explained. She shook her head in amusement.

"Seems I'll never be rid of you, then," she mused, turning her head back to the hordes of beings.

"Perhaps not." They stood in silence for a moment.

"I saw the pain in your eyes as Thanos killed him. Was it worth it to save him like you did?" he asked. Her lips straightened into a line at the memory.

"Of course it was worth it. I had to try to save him, even if it meant dooming the entire universe to a gruesome death. He's my brother, after all."

"And he's all you have left," he stated. "After your mother died, I thought we'd lost you to the darkness of grief forever. I'm glad I was wrong."

"A part of me died that day," her eyes were clouded over again, then she shook her head slowly and stood tall.

"Forgive me for leaving so soon, but I must reunite two more."

"Does it anger you to see these people happy when the fates stole everything away from you?" he inquired.

"No. I don't feel much anymore. It does give me a bit of peace to see so many happy even though I can't partake in their joy."

Peter Quill was not difficult to locate. Serrure only had to listen for the sound of loud, incoherent singing. It seemed he kept his spunk, even in death. She spotted him off to himself dancing as if there was no tomorrow. If there was ever one to dance and sing when it was entirely inappropriate, he was the one.

"Peter Quill," she stated, he stopped suddenly and slowly turned towards her.

"Can I help you? Or better yet, can I not help you? I'm kinda having a moment here and your being here is not helping my moment any," then he turned away, most likely preparing to dance again. Serrure exhaled slowly, mildly miffed.

"If you would be so kind as to halt the crooning of your 80s ballads for a moment, I can guarantee you won't regret it," Peter glared over his shoulder.

"I doubt that very seriously."

"You can doubt it as seriously as you want, but rest assured that the Goddess of Death takes note when you swear on your mother's grave. She must have been a special girl," he whipped around, murder in his eyes.

"What have you done with Gamora?" and he swung at Serrure, but his hand phased through her. He stumbled forward before catching himself.

"What kind of monster are you?" he accused.

"The kind that fuels nightmares. But you needn't worry, I'm here to offer you peace, not nightmares."

"And why should I trust you? You just admitted to being a monster!"

"You are dead, Peter Quill, as is your love. What have you to lose?" she turned and began to walk away.

"She misses you dearly, but if you wish to stay here, in your moment, you may."

"Wait, who misses me?" Peter called after her.

"Come with me and see."


End file.
